dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Coins
Coins, also colloquially known as "Gold", are the freemium currency of School of Dragons, unlike Gems, they're a whole lot common to gather and are almost everywhere. What are Coins? Coins appeared since the beginning of the game, each player starts off with 300 Coins, including Vikings from the same game, and more will be gathered in hoards due to how common they are. They're only usage is to buy about 20% of the items from the Store, other than that, Coins are essentially useless. They are represented has a round piece of gold ( ), the quantity of gold pieces in the icon changes. In the early days, some of the most common ways weren't available right away, Minigames like Fireball Frenzy and Flight Club required a Gem fee in order to be played, leaving players' only option to gather Coins being from Quests, inviting friends which awarded 200http://forum.schoolofdragons.com/content/080813-school-dragons-updates Coins, gathering the Daily Rewards and one of the most common ways to gather Coins: Firing firepits. It used to reward 150 Coins and XP, when an unknown update around September 19th, 2013 and October 1sthttp://forum.schoolofdragons.com/content/money#comment-623, 2013 came in and drastically decreased it to 5 Coins and 5 XP and in yet another update, before the Stable Missions updatehttp://forum.schoolofdragons.com/content/fire-pits-1#comment-499126, they removed the rewards from the firepits. In present time, minigames are now available for everyone to play, each rewarding their x amount of Coins, and a lot lot of others ways to gather them have been also implemented into the game. What are the existing ways to gather Coins? In-Game= Quests Quests are one of the most common ways to gather Coins and XP, the quests are often very bountiful and will increase the Coin counter in a rapid manner. Quest reward on an average ranging from 5 to 100+ Coins, Expansion Pack Quests have even more bountiful Coin rewards, rewarding 200-500 Coins each quest. Quests can only be done once though, three quests - A Mature Dragon, Dragon Transformation and Hiccup’s Tale - could be repeated and granted the reward multiple times, Hiccup’s Tale being a useless quest that is always on repeat and only reward 5 , though one of the step requires you to buy bait that costs 8 Coins to catch a fish, making the reward even more useless. As for v2.7.0, A Mature Dragon and Dragon Transformation now only appear once, ending the possibility to exploit its repeating system but also making it a lot easier for players to grow their dragons. For almost all players, your first coins will be earned by completing quests. Playing Minigames Minigames all award coins as part of their rewards. Thunder Run Racing always gives out 25 while Eel Roast and Alchemy Adventure give out different amounts of coins depending on your score; please see their respective pages for more information about rewards based on score. Stable Missions Most Stable Missions award at least a small sum of coins. While not a particularly fast way of earning coins, non-members can have up to four quests active at a time while members can have up to six quests running at once. You can see a list of stable missions and their rewards here. Battle Events When participating in battle events, players have the chance to earn coins from the prize chests. See the battle events page for more details on which prize tiers have a chance to give out set amounts of coins. |-|Others= For Gems Being a freemium currency, you can directly purchase Coins from the Store with Gems, the price increases with the amount of Coins it rewards. Fulfilling Job Requests from the Farm Jobs Board Turning in jobs to the Job Board is one of the most profitable ways to earn coins. For plays with Deep Sea, Improved, or Advanced Fishing Rods, Eels are worth the most out of all the kinds of fish eligible to be turned in to the job board. A list of farming jobs can be found here, with information of how many coins you need to spend to complete the job and how much you’ll gain in profit. Reference Category:Guides Category:Missing information Category:Missing images